Secrets and Sky High Confessions
by VINAI
Summary: Jack doesn't keep anything from Mac. Well, all except this one, teeny, tiny thing. *Set in 2k16 reboot AU!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) {Part One of the "Cry Wolf" series!}


**Secrets and Sky High Confessions**

It was dark by the time Mac and Jack were back on the road to Mac's place. The moon was full and very bright, shining down on the earth like a giant beam. Mac had his elbow propped against the window, reveling in the coolness from the glass. This mission wore him out. Wore them _both_ out. He felt like sleeping for a week, and Mac could only imagine how Jack must feel. Thank God Matty must've felt the same way. After the debrief she gave them a few weeks leave. Needless to say, the partners' quickly booked it before the woman could change her mind. Squealing tires and all.

A small content sigh escaped the younger man. Adjusting so he was leaning against the door more after turning on his seat heater. The traffic wasn't horrible, Mac noticed lazily. It was a grateful blessing from above, with it being a Friday night and all. That meant he could get home and crash sooner. Bozer wouldn't be home once he did arrive; an earlier text confirmed that, saying he and Riley were going to have a sleep over and some 'bonding time'. So Jack offered to stay over for the night and Mac accepted the offer. He hoped Bozer had whipped something up before he left with Riley. That way, he could fix himself a little something before hand after a nice long hot shower.

Movement from the driver's side of the vehicle caught his attention. Watching out of the corner of his eye how Jack silently tuned the radio so it softly played throughout the SUV's cabin. It never ceased to amaze Mac of how stubborn and head strong his partner could be. Given the current situation, the younger knew it was only pure stubborn will that was keeping them on the road and not in some ditch. Mac bit the inside of his lip. He felt a little guilty now for getting comfy while his partner was forced with the task of getting them home safely. Not that he didn't trust Jack with the task, of course. They've been partners too long to question that ever again.

"Whatcha thinking about, bud?" Jack's voice brought him out of his trance and back to the present. The older man yawned, his fingers tapping mindlessly against the steering wheel in an attempt to busy his exhausted mind.

"Nothing." Mac smiled, stretching as much as the leather seat would allow. "I can take over if you want."

Jack automatically shook his head. Resuming his role as driver. "Nope. I'm good, brother. You just sit back and enjoy the scenery." He gestured around them while pulling the car into a emptier lane. Giving a brief wave of his hand in the rear view when he received a hasty honk from the guy behind him.

"If you say so." Mac sighed. He knew it was a pointless argument to make with his partner. Seeing as how occupied the older was able to make himself as well as remain alert for any kind of oncoming threat.

When a wave of red suddenly exploded in their view, Jack cursed a rainbow. Frustration inching into his voice notch by notch. Mac frowned at the whitening of his friend's knuckles on the wheel. Jack usually enjoyed driving. Sure, he could get a little ticked when it came to heavy traffic, but nothing to the point of angry or mad. The blonde was about to point it out when Jack decided the radio wasn't loud enough and cranked the nob up a little more. _Coldplay_ began to filter through the radio loud enough to thump the ground with each beat. Mac, sensing the sudden tension, dropped the comment on the tip of his tongue and opted to search out the window again.

 _ **(~_~)**_

Mac was woken up to a slight nudge of his shoulder. He blinked a few times before Jack's face came into view. But that's not what had the younger scowling worriedly. The look in Jack's brown eyes was one Mac didn't recognize. Usually, his partner's eyes held so much protective love and kindness, so much life, it could get overwhelming. But... _this_...this was something new all together. Jack had his normal smile he did whenever waking up a sleepy looks-so-much-like-a-toddler Mac. The younger could tell though, it was forced. There was no honest emotion behind it. It may have fooled an outsider, but not his partner that's been with him for years.

Jack must've finally noticed the staring because he pulled his hand away, his expression faltering a bit with a little confusion. "C'mon, kiddo. Bed time." His voice was gentle as he gave a little nod towards the house.

Mac didn't budge. Pinning the older man under his gaze. "What's going on, Jack? You're acting...off."

Jack's brow furrowed before his face schooled again a moment later. "What do you mean, Mac? I'm fine. Really. I am."

He shook his head. "No, you're not. There's something you're not telling me. You know something."

Now that earlier frustration was starting to ooze into the older man's expression. He narrowed his eyes, voice rough and agitated. "There's nothing wrong, Mac. Alright? Nothing." Jack softened his features, as well as his voice. Purposely putting a bit more whine into his voice. "Now can we please go inside? I'm practically dragging here."

Mac managed a small grin at his partner's whine. Hopping out of the car a moment later. They each grabbed their own bag before closing up. Jack locked up the SUV with a double press of his thumb while Mac unlocked the front door. They dumped their bags on the couch. Jack stretched out, his arms, legs and back all cracking and popping with his movements. Mac shuttered.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pop your back like that."

"Aw, it feels good." Jack grunted, stretching out like a cat. "Try it."

"Yeah, no thanks. I don't feel like signing myself up for potential back problems."

Jack rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "Suit yourself, bud."

The younger didn't say anything. Mac grabbed his bag and headed off to his own room. Pausing when he reached the hallway. "You can stay in the guest room, if you want."

Jack shook his head as he took his boots off. "Naw, I'll be alright out here. 'Night, brother."

"'Night." Mac said quietly, absently watching his partner a moment longer before departing down the short hall to his bedroom. As he got ready for bed, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was still something wrong with his partner. Something...different. He'd admit it, Jack was doing a damn good job at hiding whatever the fuck was going on. But it wasn't good enough to by pass MacGyver. Not by a long shot.

 _ **(~_~)**_

 _You've gotta tell him. You've got tell Mac the truth. You have to. Imagine what that could do to your friendship if you don't._

Jack tossed and turned all night long. The thoughts nagging at him like fucking flies in the summer time. A throaty, inhumane growl rumbled in his throat. Echoing off the walls in the living room. He wanted to scream. Fire off a few rounds. Punch something (or someone). _Something_ to take away the frustration that was boiling over inside. His mind felt like it was being torn in two. How often had he sat here, on nights just like this, questioning and torturing himself over his inability to man up and tell his best friend the truth of a secret Mac wasn't even aware of? Talk about growing a pair.

He cursed softly. Finally giving into the fact that tonight would be a sleepless one, and made his way into the kitchen. He could feel his heart beat faster in anticipation. His vision would blur for a few seconds before clearing again. Jack leaned his elbows on the island counter top, his head in his hands. He started shaking. Breathing coming in short, panicked gasps. Jack could feel his blood course through his veins as he fought for control. Control, he knew, deep down, would be a bitch to rein in. Especially since he already allowed himself to get to this point.

His mouth opened in a silent scream. Feeling himself fall both physically and mentally. He wanted to scream for Mac. Somebody to help save him from the dark depths he could see swimming just beyond. His body came crashing to the ground, Jack's arm smacking into the cabinet on his way down. Every muscle was taught in his body. Any little bit of movement felt like he was being stretched apart piece by pitiful piece. Jack tried calling for Mac again. His voice nothing but a whimpering cry through the numbing pain.

"Jack? Jack!" Tears started to make themselves known when his partner finally came into view. The blonde wasted no time in coming to his partner's side. Trying his best to provide a calming presence for Jack.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Jack. It's alright. Just calm down. Everything's alright, brother. I promise." Mac kept up the steady mantra while he gently ran his fingers through Jack's short hair. His partner continued to hyperventilate, clinging to Mac like a lifeline. Burying his sweaty face into Mac's chest while heaving in his breathes. Mac started to panic a little when Jack refused to calm down. His partner wasn't one that usually got caught up into panic attacks, but it sure as hell looked like that's what was happening.

"Jack, listen to me, ok? Just listen to my voice. Calm down, ok? It's alright." Sweat was beginning to bead Mac's forehead when Jack refused to respond to him. The older man's eyes were wide. Fear and...something else he couldn't quite place. Pleading? Begging? Forgiveness?

"...R...iley...get..." Jack panted, unable to catch his breath. Mac could only nod. Too scared of what the outcome would be if he left his partner laying defenseless on the kitchen floor.

And then it happened.

It didn't register at first what was happening. Mac's mind was too caught up in the present to realize. It felt as if Jack was shifting uneasily in his arms. Jack found his voice then. The older man's scream was deafening. His hands twisted painfully into the fabric of Mac's shirt. Mac started shaking in tears, fearing the worst was about to happen. Preparing himself for the moment when Jack's limp weight would finally hang heavily in his arms.

At first, he thought he was going crazy. Thinking that maybe somewhere along the way, he banged his head while struggling to calm down Jack. Mac stared for what seemed like an eternity before the being in his arms squirmed out his grip. Frightened and shaking as he ran to the far side of the kitchen. His eyes holding Mac's the entire time. Dark fur holding a brilliant sheen in the moonlight that came through the kitchen window.

"Y-you're..." It was hard to form a sentence at the sight before him. The wolf whined, ears going back with a pleading look in it's - _Jack's_ \- eyes. His fluffy tail between his slender legs. He subconsciously began to back away from the wolf standing in his kitchen. Mac made it to the bar stool and tried to hoist himself up on his jello legs. The dark wolf whined, taking a step forward when the blonde stumbled. Mac glared.

"I'm fine." He scrubbed a hand down his face when he finally managed to stand. Locking eyes once more with the wolf. How was he not freaking out right now? God, he needed a fucking drink. Maybe this was all a bad dream from too many sleepless nights. He just needed to pinch himself and he'd wake up to a room full of morning sunshine and the smell of Bozer's famous waffles.

A deep bark from the wolf brought Mac out of his trance and back to the obvious issue at hand. He kept a hand over his mouth as he stared at the creature. Shaking his head at the absurdity of it. There is _no way_ this was real. No way. Shit like this only happened in movies, not real life. This is just impossible. He gasped. Suddenly remembering what his partner managed to gasp out to him in the midst of...whatever the fuck happened.

Mac ran out of the kitchen. Finding his phone charging on the end table where he left it. He picked it up with shaking hands. Vaguely hearing the soft click of the wolf's nails as he padded out of the kitchen. Popping his head around the corner to watch what Mac was doing. Mac focused on getting his phone unlocked. Dammit! Why won't he stop _shaking_? It seemed like ages, but he managed to get his contacts open and clicked on Riley's number. Putting the phone to his ear a moment later. His heart hammering out of his chest as it continued to ring. Mac glanced back, knowing he was probably pale as a ghost now. The wolf put his ears back and whined again before disappearing around the corner.

"Mac? Mac!" The blonde jumped at the sudden shout. Quickly zapping back into action.

"Riley, oh thank god. Listen, I...I need your help." He cursed himself for how helpless he sounded.

"Sure. What's up?" She sighed tiredly.

"Uh, I...um..." he glanced back. "I can't really explain it."

"Mac, what's going on? Are you ok? Where's Jack?" Mac face palmed at how worried he made his friend now. That's not what he wanted to happen.

"I'm fine. But Jack, he's...he's..." He stuttered out. Suddenly unable to form words he so desperately wanted to say. He heard rustling in the background and then Bozer's voice asking Riley what was going on.

"Mac! Spit it out! What's wrong with Jack?" He heard Bozer's voice pick up in volume at the words.

"I...he's..." he sighed. His next words babbled and tripping over the next. "Something happened to him. Like a really bad panic attack or something and then he-"

"I'll be right over. No matter what, don't leave him alone, got it?" The interruption was one thing, but the commanding tone was another. Did she know something he didn't? Has Jack been hiding this from him? And if he has, why wouldn't Jack trust him enough to tell it? Mac stayed silent. "Mac, did you hear me?"

"Y-yeah. I'll watch him." He stole another glance behind him. It was way too silent in the kitchen for his liking. "Hurry." Mac added before hanging up. He set his phone back down on the table, only to go grab it again. If something went south, he wanted to be able to let Riley know. Just in case.

He swallowed a nervous gulp as he made his way to the kitchen. What was he supposed to do in the meantime? Pet him? Sure, he's had dogs before. But never once has he been around a wolf. Let alone a wolf that was his _partner_. Oh shit, what if Jack went psycho on him? He couldn't hurt his partner. Mac felt tears well up in his eyes. Jack was like his other half. His father/big brother figure that he never had.

Once he made it to the bar, he slid down the side of the island. Eyes somehow managing to hold Jack's. The wolf didn't seem as freaked out now. But his ears still twitched at any little noise. Jumping at anything that moved to fast for the wolf's liking. Mac was tempted to talk to him, give him some kind of reassurance. But he didn't know if Jack would hear him, nor understand him for that matter. The wolf sat down, calmly wrapping his thick tail around him like a cat's would.

"Jack?" He hated how nervous his voice sounded. He slowly, awkwardly held out a hand. Allowing the wolf to see he wasn't a threat. The wolf perked up at that, but didn't move otherwise. His eyes seemed to pierce Mac's soul. So many undefinable emotions swirling behind the brown orbs. Mac felt sorry for him, even though in the back of his mind he was beginning to feel a little betrayed that Jack would keep something like this from him. Then again, maybe Jack had no idea. Maybe it was nothing but a freak accident that just so happened to make itself known now.

"Jack, it's ok. It's alright. You can come here." Mac said, hoping it sounded at least a _little_ reassuring. It was hard to tell though since all he could really focus on was the dark-colored canine before him. Jack tilted his head to the side, as if asking, 'You sure?'. Mac smiled at him. Feeling like himself for the first time since this started.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's ok." The wolf's eyes widened a little, but quickly calmed again. The obvious soldier side of Jack coming through. He gave a little sigh before hesitantly walking over to his partner. His eyes constantly scanning for any change in the blonde. Mac held still, his hand still outstretched toward him. It wasn't long before silky soft fur made contact with his hand, and he ended up with a armful of wolf.

 _ **(~_~)**_

"You what?!" Mac demanded. Bozer flinched from his spot on the couch. They had arrived a little over a half hour ago. Riley taking Jack into the guest bedroom down the hall, asking for some privacy until she gave the ok. Leaving Bozer out in the living room with an impatient Mac. All the earlier emotions coming back full force.

"Look, Mac. Believe me, I didn't want to wait this long. I knew you had a right to know. But it was Jack's call to make. And he felt like you weren't ready to know yet."

"Weren't ready?" He repeated menacingly, pacing with a hand in his hair. "We've practically been through hell and back, Boze! That's not an excuse!" Mac stopped to face his roommate. "And the fact that he would tell you before me just blows my mind!"

Bozer's expression darkened. "Just because I don't do the fancy spy stuff like you guys doesn't mean I always have to be at the bottom of the totem pole, Mac." He snapped, pointing a finger in his direction. Mac sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, Boze. I'm sorry. It's just...I feel so betrayed. Why would he keep this from me for so long? What would make him think I wasn't ready to handle the fact my partner's a werewolf?"

Bozer shook his head sympathetically, laying a comforting hand down on his roomie's shoulder. "I know it doesn't make sense right now, Mac. But it will. Just give Jack a chance to explain himself. He's a good guy. He wouldn't purposely do something like this to make you feel this way."

Mac remained silent. Scrubbing a hand down his face tiredly. He knew Bozer was right. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. His friends all knew about this, hell, even his _boss_ , and still they kept it from him. Like he was some tattle-tale child that couldn't be trusted with a secret. The blonde sighed. This was just exhausting. Way too much excitement for the start of their leave. Dammit. He really wanted a fucking drink.

Just then, Riley came into view from the hallway. Looking like she just had a counseling session with a panicked horse. It wasn't incredibly obvious, but you could see the tell-tale signs that she must've been crying at some point in time. Her honey colored eyes were a little red and her make up left a faint shadow under her eyes. The techie managed to give them a small smile when their attention was on her.

"He would like to talk to you, Mac. If it's ok." She said quietly, her voice holding the slightest of tremors as she said the words. Mac didn't say anything in response. Silently making his way over to the hall. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze of understanding, even though he felt like blowing up.

Mac was left alone in the hall once Riley walked away to join Bozer. He found himself stopping. Blue eyes locked on the doorway to the guest bed. Could he really talk to Jack right now? Did they honestly expect everything would be over and done with after this one little talk? He felt himself start to shake again. The earlier rage reappearing once again. His heart clenching at the word of distrust as it filtered through his mind like a kite.

Mac didn't know how, but he soon realized he was standing in the doorway. Jack was no longer a wolf, but the familiar mass of human he's always known him as. His eyes were red as well, tear stains present on his cheeks. He sat on the side of the bed. Head in his hands as he fought the inner turmoil inside. Jack looked up when Mac leaned against the doorway. Crossing his arms over his chest. A hard glare slowly working it's way into those burning blue eyes.

"Mac, I-"

"No," he raised a hand to cut him off. "Before you say anything, I just want to say this." Mac took a deep breath, trying to rein in his emotions. "Jack, you and I have been through a lot together. We've bled. We've cried. We've fought. We've saved. We've done it all. And you've told me numerous times, through every hardship, that there would be zero secrets between us, Jack. Not one. It didn't matter who was hurting more. That's something you've always said. And I took you up on that, because I trusted you."

Mac swallowed thickly, feeling his anger get the best of him. "Do you realize how fucked up it is to have, not you yourself, but your teammate tell you of a secret _you_ have? Do you realize how hard that is to digest, Jack? I mean for shit's sake! I had to hear it from _Bozer_! And then to top it all off, you keep this from me for years? You tell everybody else except your _partner_?" An angry sigh escaped him. "You freaked the living shit out of me tonight, Jack. I thought-" he paused, voice suddenly tight as flashbacks played through his mind. He fought against the tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought you were going to die. In my arms, Jack. That's how serious it was. How was I supposed to know what was happening? You left me to expect the worst."

"I'm sorry, Mac. I'm so sorry." Jack whispered softly, choking on his own tears. He stood up from the bed in one swift motion to wrap Mac up in a tight embrace. Mac wanted to pull away. He wanted to retreat somewhere deep inside himself. But the solidity of Jack's warm chest made him crumble. Mac found himself clinging to Jack like a lifeline. Gripping the back of Jack's T-shirt in a death grip. It wasn't long before the older man felt the front of his shirt become soaked through.

"Shh, it's ok. You're ok. Everything's alright, brother. I promise." He murmured soothingly. Mac sniffled a few times before gently pulling away. Wiping his eyes as Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Why did you keep it from me, Jack? Why?" It was painful to look into Mac's eyes. All the hurt was too much for the former Delta to bear. He had to look away, never once losing the gentle contact on Mac's back.

"Mac, I know you're still pissed. And you have every right to be. But," he met the blonde's gaze once more. "I did it to keep you safe. Bozer and Riley aren't really in the field all that much. It's you and I that are on the front lines most of the time. So I knew I could tell them because they had less of a chance getting hurt over it. _You_ , on the other hand, were vulnerable in my eyes. There's no telling what the bad guys could get me to do with the ability I have. All it could take, Mac, is a simple session of brainwash, and I could turn into a killing machine. That's why I never told you." Jack took the kid's hands in his, giving a little squeeze. "You mean the world to me, Mac. Hell, all three of you do. And I would never forgive myself if I allowed something bad to happen to you on my watch. You're like a little brother to me, man." Jack gave a watery smile, ruffling Mac's hair in the way he knew annoyed him. Mac swatted his hands away playfully, giving a small smile in return.

"I know I don't say this much but, I love you, Mac. And I'm always gonna be here for you. You know that, right?" Jack asked, rubbing thumb over the back of Mac's hands. The blonde nodded, accepting the brotherly embrace Jack held him in for a few moments before letting him go.

 _ **(~_~)**_

"What's it like?" Mac asked the next morning around a sip of coffee, not caring if the question sounded childish. After the incident last night, Bozer and Riley stayed at her place. Giving the two partner time to work it out and regain lost ground. Jack hummed, swallowing his bite of doughnut a moment later.

"Ah, you mean like...?"

"Being a...wolf. Is it strange?"

Jack grinned. "A little. When I first changed it was very uncomfortable. Kinda like last night. But it's not usually like that. It's not painful or anything for me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yeah! Sure, go ahead. I don't care. It's the least I can do anyway. But, to answer your question, it had to do a lot with the fact that I was, er, over thinking, I guess?" Jack picked at his doughnut, his voice turning serious. "To be honest, Mac, I was actually gonna tell you a while ago about what I am. But I was worried it would change the way we operate. Effect the way we work together. So I let it slide until last night the stress of it all just came boiling over."

Mac sat a little straighter in his chair. "Jack?" he waited until the older man met his gaze. "I don't care what you are, it's not going to change anything between us. Look, you always tell me that I can come to you for anything and it'll never change the way you view me. Why would you feel your situation is any different?"

He sighed. "I don't know, bud. Like I said, I was just concerned about what would happen."

Mac stayed silent a few minutes. Jack went back to scurrying around the kitchen. The air considerably calmer than what it had been not twenty-four hours ago. A small question bubbled up in Mac's mind. His curiosity level spiked as he thought more and more about it. But, as tempting as it was, he didn't want to push something on Jack. They've already had enough excitement to last a lifetime.

"Dude, seriously. Quite thinking so hard. You're gonna fry that brain of yours." Jack's chuckle sounded light and airy. Stress free. He watched his partner duck into the fridge for something. Mac went with his gut.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yes?" His voice seemed to echo a little from within the fridge.

He hesitated. Not knowing how to word his question. "Can I see it again?"

"'It'?" He questioned, pulling out from the fridge to look his partner in the eye.

"Ya know. You're wolf."

Jack looked startled for a split second before slipping his mask on. He stared at Mac with a look of disbelief. "You want to see my wolf again?"

Mac nodded. "If you don't want to, it's fine." he quickly added. No sense in putting his partner on the spot. He was probably going to get hammered enough with Bozer's pokes for a movie anyway now that they were all on the same page.

"No, no. It's ok. I just...didn't expect you to be so open to it, I guess."

The blonde shrugged. "I never really got a good look at you. I'd think that would be important in case we ever have to save a guy in a pet store or dog park. That way I can tell you apart!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

This time it didn't take long at all. It seemed as though in the blink of an eye Jack changed. Like he said, this time was fluid and painless. Mac felt an odd sense of awe surface inside. Where Jack once stood, a tall blue roan wolf took his place. His coat was more black up along his back, fading to a bluish grey down his legs. His head, ears and tail were all black. Jack's toes on his front and back right paws were a snowy white, while his left back paw was completely white. On his chest, Jack had a little snip of white that looked a lot like a diamond. Unlike their normal brown, Jack's eyes took on a more golden color in his wolf form.

The wolf sat down in front of Mac. Wagging his tail lazily as his golden eyes stared at his partner intently. Mac chuckled. He carefully reached out a hand. Immediately it was filled with soft fur. Mac smiled, scratching behind the large wolf's ear. That earned him a deep rumbling whine as Jack leaned heavily into his touch. Eventually, Mac had to sit on the ground with the wolf otherwise he's risk breaking his arm. Jack seemed to notice this and calmed down. Giving Mac his paw when the blonde held it out.

"We're gonna be just fine, partner." Mac smiled, ruffling the wolf's fur on his head. Jack just grumbled.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry if the characters were out of line and didn't quite fit their normal. I'm more of a h/c kind of person, so. Yeah. Anyway, plz let me know what you thought of this! I'm planning on making this a series...but I don't have any idea as far as where to go with this. So if y'all have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. Thx for reading! Peace.**_


End file.
